


Terlambat

by Rezaatan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grey bocah kuliahan, Kencan, M/M, OOC, Sebastian pekerja kantoran, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezaatan/pseuds/Rezaatan
Summary: Seenaknya menyuruh untuk tidak datang terlambat. Nyatanya malah Grey sendiri yang terlambat.





	Terlambat

**Author's Note:**

> Salam kenal, ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata. Maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan, selamat menikmati.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso

Sebastian pikir kencan mereka di hari Minggu yang indah ini akan berlangsung menyenangkan.

Tapi nyatanya...

Sudah lewat satu jam lebih dari waktu janjian pun, Grey masih juga belum muncul batang hidungnya. Awalnya sulit dihubungi, namun untunglah setelah percobaan ke tiga akhirnya menyahut.

Itu pun dengan membalas lewat pesan singkat.

Dan kalian tau apa jawaban yang Grey berikan?

**[Maaf aku baru bangun.]**

BARU BANGUN. Padahal Sebastian saja sudah bersiap sejak pagi sekali. Sibuk menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan, menyisir rambut, membuat cemilan untuk Grey—tapi kekasihnya malah tak seantusias dirinya.

Pukul sepuluh, setengah jam waktu kumpul terlewat, malah baru bangun. Belum mandi, belum sarapan, belum bersiap-siap?!

Ampun.

Sebastian mendengus. Menatap jam tangan dengan tidak sabaran.

Dalam hati ia sibuk merutuki sifat sang pacar yang kelewat menyebalkan. Tau begitu tak perlu menyempatkan diri membeli bunga. Paling juga dibiarkan layu, karena lupa ditaruh dalam vas berisi air.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

**_[Ah bunga darimu mati. Aku lupa kalau kau memberiku bunga.]_ **

**_[Bunga darimu tertinggal di bis. Maaf ya.]_ **

Atau.

**_[Ternyata anjingku suka makan bunga mawar.]_ **

Tunggu—Itu sih—Sudah tau begitu, kenapa juga Sebastian tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman.

Salah sendiri.

Lima menit kembali berlalu. Yang ditunggu masih dalam perjalan ke lokasi mereka janjian bertemu.

Kalau diingat-ingat, Grey lah yang berinisiatif mengadakan kencan hari ini. Mereka seminggu belakangan jarang bertemu. Saling menghubungi pun bisa dihitung jari. Sebastian terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor, dan Grey terlalu sibuk dengan tugas di kampus.

Jadi begitu tau keduanya mengganggur di hari Minggu, Grey dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin kencan begitu saja. Janjian di taman dekat Stasiun X, pukul 09.30 pagi, jangan lupa membawa uang lebih dan berdandan rapi.

Seenaknya menyuruh untuk tidak datang terlambat. Nyatanya malah Grey sendiri yang terlambat.

**_[Maaf aku baru bangun]_ **

Mengingat itu membuat Sebastian ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi gembal kekasihnya. Menyentil keningnya. Menjewer telingnya. Mencium bibir—

Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk.

Hm?

Apa ini? Setelah membuka ulang pesan terakhir yang Grey berikan, rupanya terdapat pesan lain yang belum sempat Sebastian baca. Sudah kelewat keki lebih dulu, jadinya terlewat begitu saja.

Padahal... 

**[Maaf aku baru bangun.]**

**[Karena terlalu bersemangat aku jadi tidak bisa tidur—awas kalau kau tertawa!]**

Dih.

Padahal semenit lalu masih marah-marah dengan wajah suntuk, tapi sekarang bibirnya tak henti memberikan senyuman—sambil pula menahan tawa yang hendak keluar.

Sampai-sampai Grey yang baru tiba pun menyebutnya menjijikan. 

(Dan berlari menjauh sewaktu Sebastian mencoba memeluk dirinya.)


End file.
